James Consumit's Sword-Meeting With Borr the Raider
"Cap'n, Cap'n! Wake up!" A voice echoes through the damp wooden room as a small slither of light engulfs the room. Constant motion is felt, he is on a ship. He opens his eyes ever so slightly, before being greeted with the panicked faces of several sailors. He stands. "What is it?" He asks, James Consumit was the man. Now on his feet, he'd swiftly put on his boots and walk from within the cabin followed by sailors. He'd been on a Mission, he was contracted by a group of Sailors from Ytem, an important port city significant to all trade on the continent. It was later raided and burned to the ground in 276 AC. His contract was to hunt and kill Borr the Raider, infamous pirate renown for his efforts during the era plagued by piracy. "We believe it to be Borr! They are heading directly for us!" A sailor yells, handing James a telescope where a small ship is making a B-line for the ship. The sailors were also hired and contracted to act as James' crew while he hunted down the pirate. They were in no shape for combat, and filled with cowardice. They looked toward him for guidance. "I see.. Well if he's coming to us that makes the job easier, does it not?" James asked, a smile growing on his face. They were 20 nautical miles off the coast of Ytem, the opposing ship was closing in. The crew was visible, armed, they opened fire upon the ship. Sailors hit the deck, James stood still . After a barrage of gun fire, the ship grows close enough to prepare to board. James' sailors would raise, arming themselves with any weapons they could find. It was futile, as the ship's crew was moved to a panic, it all suddenly stopped. A sharp piercing sound erupts through the ship moving like a wave of energy, and every sailor's body would hit the deck with a loud thud. A man would land onto the ship, having leaped directly from the enemy ship over 50 yards out. He was tall, bulky and armed with a rapier which he'd promptly sheathe. The ship was devoid of life, every sailor's necks were sliced clean open as blood began to cover the brown wooden deck. It was Borr the Raider, and his legendary sword: Zephyr. He'd look over, noticing a white-haired man still standing. James was seemingly unaffected, he turns to Borr. "Wha-? No one's ever survived my Zephyr.. and I mean no one.. Just who are you?" Borr would ask in shock. A smile grew on James' face. "You may have heard of me, I'm James Consumit." He replies, eyes closed as he smiles. This statement seemingly sent chills down the spine of Borr, who'd visibly jerked unnaturally. "So.. you must have been hired to capture me. Sounds about right to me." He says, a drop of sweat falls from his brow as he forces a confident smile upon his face. "That would be ideal, but I was given specific orders to actually eliminate you." James said, his face growing stern. He'd usually been against killing through his career as a Mercenary, but he'd host no sympathy for murderers. This causes Borr's eyes to grow wide, yet cold. The name James Consumit was feared around the globe, there was no way that he was truly after him. He couldn't believe it, yet couldn't bring himself to feel safe. He'd draw his blade, Zephyr. "I can sense the huge amount of Ki that your blade gives off. I can also see the aura being transfused through its handle. That must mean that you truly aren't that powerful, but that your strength lies within that mythical blade, Zephyr. Legend says that it was forged by Nyeel, God of Thieves. As the embodiment of all that hides within the night, it would only make sense that someone such as yourself is his champion." James noted. "It seems someone has a really good teacher." Borr responds, now angry at the knowledge. "I'd like to attribute that to my connection to the other side.." James says, drawing a blade of his own. Nothing special, a basic steel blade. He'd raise it in counter to Borr. Borr charges, James does the same and they meet blades as they reach the center. The two are in a stalemate, trying to push the other with their blade until several wooden boards behind Borr begin to raise, and bend. They wrap around Borr, he is quick on his feet, slicing the boards in half and jumping backward as James pushes forward slashing. Borr parries, leg sweeping James who leaps cleanly over the attack and responds with a kick to the gut of Borr who is sent flying back into a barrel which he smashes with the force. James proceeds forward with the intent to impale Borr but he is stopped in place by a visible yellow aura from Borr's blade. Borr makes his way to his feet, dashing at James and slashing right through his neck. The blade seemingly had no effect, though. James would smile, before breaking free from the aura and doing a spinning elbow to Borr's face. The two then charge once more clashing with a flurry of blade swings, neither seeming to land a hit nor gaining an advantage. James eventually gets the upper hand and through sheer strength, disarms Borr. His sword goes flying across the ship, and James stands over Borr with the blade to his chest. "Well, seems that I've beat you at your own game. You'll be doing some serious time, assuming you are executed immediately when we arrive on land." James says with a stern look. Borr sits, defeated, he looks over to his ship which is now close enough for his own crew to begin boarding. Over 13 enemy sailors board James' ship and begin attacking, he is quickly disarmed and overwhelmed as several sailors begin to dogpile on top of him. Borr scurries to his feet and rearms with his blade: Zephyr. All of the sailors are sent flying as James discharges his aura. He stands, facing Borr, his face blank. Borr charges and sends a flurry of over 7000 slashes at James within a single second. He had yet to unleash this type of power until now, caught off guard, James' eyes widen before he takes a step back and manages to successfully defend against every single attack with his bare hands. Borr stops, he is panting heavily. "How in the world... your hands must be as hard as steel... no, even harder than steel!" Borr says in shock at James' power. "Oh this? This is nothing." James says before he is suddenly directly in front of Borr, and with all his might, he cocks his fist back and delivers a single punch to seemingly no effect. Borr stands, confused. "Life Art: 2 Million Punches of Life!" James yells as Borr's eyes grow wide, James then delivers '''2 MILLION PUNCHES '''within the timespan of 0.1 Second. Borr falls directly onto his butt, he is shocked. He feels no pain, he doesn't feel the breeze of the sea, he feels nothing. Suddenly he doesn't feel the very deck he is sitting upon, he then realizes that he isn't anywhere. He is nowhere, floating with nothing around. Within a void. He looks at a strange angle, a small view is visible to him. His body, lifeless on the ground as James stands over him. "Am I dead?" he wondered. No, his soul was removed from his body. He was viewing life from the outside. He didn't know how he'd done it, but this was apparently triggered by James' attack. He then feels the most intense pain he'd ever felt and is back within his physical form. He screams in absolute agony as James stands over with a serious look upon his face. Borr's crew all stood at attention, weapons down, surrendering. James was victorious................. Category:LX Tomes Category:Stories Category:Pages added by Zion3x